Distracted
by lts29
Summary: Bella needs to make up some homework, but studying in the meadow is just too distracting. E/B canon, post-Twilight, pre-New Moon, fluff. Dedicated to diamonddog.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

"Ugh!" I was so frustrated. We had come to the meadow to clear my head so I could write this final essay for English that I had missed while I was recovering, but it wasn't going well at all.

"What's wrong?" Edward, lounging like a supermodel on the opposite side of the blanket, looked up from his book, concern written all over his face.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I rearranged my notebook on my lap, huffing a bit. I hadn't exactly meant to say that out loud.

"Bella, please, you have to tell me when your leg hurts." I could see it in his eyes. The guilt over what had happened with James. The anguish that I had been hurt under his careful watch. The defeat that I wouldn't let him help me more. Too bad it was all misplaced.

"It's not my leg, Edward, I promise. It's this stupid essay." I scowled at my notebook and I heard his signature chuckle.

"For English? Romeo and Juliet, right?"

"That's the one."

"Oh, well, I can help you with that. I'm very smart, you know?" His crooked grin lit up his face, making his eyes crinkle. I looked into his golden eyes, getting lost there for a long moment, until I saw him raise his eyebrows and give me a questioning look, obviously waiting on my reply. I looked down, blushing crimson, and let my hair fall forward to cover my face.

"Uh…sure, you can help."

"Okay, let me see the prompt for the essay." He began to move, but then stopped himself. "Actually, you just read it out loud."

"No, just come over here and read it."

"Nah, I think I'll stay here. I like when you read to me. I like your voice."

There was that stupid blush again. I couldn't wait until he changed me and I would never blush again, but I was smart enough not to voice that opinion at the moment. Instead, I sighed heavily, cleared my throat and began to read. "What effect does the accelerated time scheme have on the play's development? Is it plausible that a love story of this magnitude could take place so quickly? Does the play seem to take place over as little time as it actually occupies?"

"Well…that doesn't seem so hard. What's troubling you about it?" Edward's hand moved from where it had been laying against the blanket next to his stomach to my ankle, where he absentmindedly made slow circles on the skin there. I imagined, that to most couples, an innocent hand on a naked ankle would be nothing to write home about, but for me, it was almost too much. This was exactly the problem! Every time I would make headway on the essay, Edward would do something to distract me. I wrote my thesis statement, he reached for another book, exposing a line of skin between his shirt and his jeans. I made the argument statement for my first paragraph, he ran his fingers through his hair, showing off the muscle in his forearm. I looked up a quote to use, he would roll onto his stomach, showing off some of his…ahem…nicer assets. I was a woman possessed and I think he knew it.

"Bella? Did you hear my question?" He had that twinkle in his eye and I became even more suspicious of his intentions.

"Yes, I heard you." I thought for a moment. "Ugh, I mean, I just want to write 'of course, people can fall in love that fast. The End!' And then maybe put a big picture of us in the middle of the page."

Edward laughed, a truly glorious sight and sound, and his head thrown back exposed the long line of his neck and that one place that I always loved to kiss. And there I went again. I was never going to get this done.

"Stop it! You're distracting me."

"Bella," Edward said, in his most patronizing tone, "how am I distracting you? What am I doing wrong?" His hand inched up my calf, his thumb sweeping up my shin bone. That and the smirk gave him away.

"Edward!" I tossed my copy of Romeo and Juliet at his head, and he good-naturedly let it hit him on the forehead.

"Good toss, love. Hit it right on the money." He even rubbed his forehead like it actually hurt.

"Stop patronizing me!" I tried to hold in my laughter, but I just couldn't do it anymore. He got up, slowly, crawling toward me with an impish grin on his face.

"What? Why are you laughing? It's not very nice to laugh at people." He gave me the most hilarious look of fake confusion and stupidity.

"You're a moron! There's no way I would ever believe that you don't know what I'm talking about." I couldn't stop laughing and he continued his slow crawl toward me, until I was forced to tip over and fall onto my back.

He stopped when he was hovering right over me, looking down into my face. "Bella, you wound me. Do you really think I'm stupid? Really?"

"Get away from me!" I half-yelled, half-laughed at him, pushing against his chest with all the power I had in my arms. Of course, I didn't actually budge him, but he rolled over onto his back anyway, bringing me with him. I rested my weight on him. "Of course I don't think you're an idiot. But you're not helping me at all. And don't even try to deny it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. Do you want me to take you back to your room? I can leave you alone for a while and let you finish up." Silly Edward, he looked truly remorseful.

"No, I don't want that," I said, pulling myself up his torso a little, closer to his lips.

"Well, I could take you back to my place. I bet Carlisle would love to help you out. Decipher some of the text for you."

"No, I don't want that either," I said, leaning in closer, just grazing my lips against his.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to kiss me."

He smiled softly and brought his head forward slightly, turning it to the side and meeting my lips for a gentle kiss that I immediately turned into more. I pressed my lips to his, opening them slightly, feeling intoxicated by his smell and the feel of his body underneath me. I snaked my tongue out, just letting the tip touch his upper lip. He made a small noise in the back of his throat and it drove me insane. Just as I was about to get really carried away, Edward gently pushed me away from his lips.

"My teeth, Bella. It's too dangerous," he said, giving me an apologetic look, but what I heard was that he was too excited to continue and I loved that I had that power over him, even if he never gave into it or even admitted it.

I put my head on his chest, sighing happily and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. He stroked my hair in a slow rhythm and I was lulled to sleep. The essay could wait another day.

**This little one-shot was inspired by _diamonddog's prompt over at the livejournal community, Forks High School. Visit the comm if you have a minute and see what people are up to. **

**community (dot) livejournal (dot) com/forkshighschool**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! **


End file.
